


【气宇轩扬】蝶

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 11
Collections: Just Kiss: The 2017 Run





	【气宇轩扬】蝶

【气宇轩扬】蝶（别问，点小心心）

READY？？？

王皓轩，人如其名，皓月如玉，气宇轩扬，宛如秋日里的暖风，绽放着夺目的光芒。

与很多男孩不同，他过于早熟的性格总能让他游离在一群朝气蓬勃的学生中。总是条纹衬衫的人目视前方，银丝边眼睛衬得他斯文优雅，总是眉毛皱起，一双黑色的眼眸，蕴含着墨一样的颜色。

本来宋继扬和王皓轩不可能有交集，王皓轩一直在学院影视表演系学习，应邀参加演出，一抬头，就看到宋继扬穿着洁白的衬衫与洁白的舞鞋，嫣然的一笑，面容精致、刘海乖乖地贴在额上的宋继扬，直直撞入他的眼帘。

不，是心里。

怀揣一颗不算安分的心走回家，开门的人正是宋继扬。不同于白天看到的那副我见犹怜的清纯模样，门后的人穿着浅蓝的丝质睡袍，睡袍的主人正是自己。几绺碎发湿湿的搭在额前，显出几分稚嫩和颓唐的气质。

“你是？”他收回了打探的目光，脱鞋，进门。

“我应该叫你...哥哥...吗？”他的声线和清秀的面庞不相符，音域偏低，从唇里吐出来的时像带了一把小钩子，搔乱人心。有那么一瞬间，宋继扬又回到白天纯洁的样子，看着他换上自己的衣服，身子过于瘦弱穿着睡衣看起来像没穿裤子一样。

王皓轩径直走回自己房间，他没兴趣询问为什么家里多了一个人，也没兴趣质问对方为什么自作主张穿了自己的衣服、翻了自己的衣柜、碰了自己什么不该碰的东西。

宋继扬低头看着自己一双脚沾着水，小心翼翼回想着这人浓长的眉毛，纤长的睫毛下一双灵动的桃花眼，高挺的鼻梁，形状漂亮的嘴唇，菱角分明的面部线条。

零点降至，这个家仍然只有他们两个，看起来毫不相干。宋继扬光着脚缓缓踏上木梯，嘴里哼着一首无名的歌， 嘴角上扬成一个好看的弧度。月光洒落，倾倒在他脸上，五官仿佛被柔化般温柔得不可思议。

“吱呀”一声，门开了。

“哥哥....有怪物，我怕...要和哥哥一起睡...”宋继扬的声音传进了进来，他开了门，便看到他抽一抽的把胸前衣襟打湿，肩膀和头发跟着一颤一颤的，拉着王皓轩的手哀求着。

“对、对不起…哥哥..我可以睡地上的..”他薄嘴唇动了动，尖而窄的红舌头伸出来舔了下嘴角。

“坐。”

递给他一杯果汁后，王皓轩移开目光，盯着他那苍白纤细的脖子。脆弱得仿佛一咬就断，在那身躯的不断颤抖下，还可以看到被发丝遮盖得若隐若现的后背。像是要掩饰深眼眸里一瞬间浮现的些许动摇，抬手将宋继扬散落眼前的发丝撩至耳后。

“告诉我，你是谁，为什么会出现在我家。”他眼尾一扫，干脆利落一声问候，面对着宋继扬坐下，姿势娴熟两指拘起细烟。

“回答我。”本来就该是个温润如玉的形象，这会儿叼着烟，吐字漫不经心却煽人理智，反而颓靡又诱人。

“他们结婚了。我跟着他...来到这里...”宋继扬缩在角落，双唇微薄红润，抿住杯口时会形成一个微妙的弧度，以一种蜷缩的姿势将自己保护起来，只有半个脑袋露在外面，很缺乏安全感的样子，

“哦？”王皓轩直接跨坐在他身上，绕过危险的顶端，俯身凑过来的瞬间自上而下所形成的浓浓压迫感。

“多大了？”肆意敞开的衣襟，自然滑落的外套，隐约可见的半边光洁圆润的肩头。向下是被睡衣紧紧勾勒出的性感紧致的腰线，以及半掩于衣摆下时不时从侧腹处露出来的一小截白皙小腹……

宋继扬手准确地摸到了玻璃杯，低头喝了一口果汁含在嘴中。

“16..16岁零9个月...”

一双手先一步将宋继扬那无意间弄乱，且隐隐有滑落肩头趋势的衣衫拉回，耐心地、一颗、一颗系好。

“17不到，长这么出挑，看来那狐狸精还不止是会勾引野男人啊。”王皓轩长指尖于温水中徜徉，扣到最上一颗的纽扣时，纤长指尖于温水中徜徉。

“啊，还是个小孩啊，怎么可以学你母亲呢？？”他亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，然后啾地一下碰了碰他的唇。撩动名为欲望的涟漪，纯白色的薄被伴随着越发激烈的动作连绵起伏，诉说着一场脸红心跳的情事。

“他不是狐狸精..哥哥，他不是...”指尖每每蹭过宋继扬裸露出来的肌肤，藏匿于背后的手都会不可避免地收紧，呼吸因此而加重。

“我说，他就是呢？贱人，生出来你这么杂种！一样下贱..不是吗？”明明是最温柔的微笑却让人不寒而栗。

“不要说不要说，哥哥我不要听...我妈妈不是..哥哥..”他靠过来，和小狗狗撒娇差不多，就像小狗咬着主人的裤管，无声无息地，下巴搁在王皓轩的肩上。

带点金的碎发擦过人侧脸，又像被猫的尾巴撩拨了一下，足以使人左颊发烫，又有些抗拒地蹙起秀气的眉，金般的眸可怜兮兮地望着你，手指缠住一缕头发，小心翼翼地勾着来取悦，干净得像是未被染指的白玉。

清艳绝伦，眼尾勾着，欲说还休。

“知道我现在想什么吗，我在想，要怎么样把你扒光....”

“好啊”宋继扬细声细气地说着。

果汁好甜，又有点凉。

他觉得自己更加口渴了。

好想要更多……

“我说...好啊。”他微微抱紧了王皓轩的腰。“从来都没有人看到我，从来都没有人碰过我。”抬起头，甜甜蜜蜜地勾起嘴角。

真恶心。弟弟原来是个同性恋呢。

前一秒还笑得没心没肺的下属，后一秒却止住了笑声，连呼吸都因此而凝滞。

“自己睡，少跟我不清不白。”这应该是王皓轩最为清醒的时候，他厌恶地看着他：“我不是同性恋。”

王皓轩故作不耐烦地捉住他的手指，竭力做出呵斥该有的严肃模样。果然，他用另一只没被王皓轩‘束缚’的手臂，环住他的腰，然后抬起被王皓轩圈住的手指，冰凉的唇吻在王皓轩的手背上。

轻的似一片羽毛，轻柔地摩挲着那一小块皮肤。

王皓轩目光里既没有折磨他的兴奋，也没有丝毫的怜悯，只是纯粹的审视。还攥着他的手指，满意地笑着，低头看着腕表：

“十、九、八……五、四、三、二、一。时间到，你可以走了。”

“不，不要...”宋继扬撒娇似地摇头，宋继扬眼皮颤了颤，收紧环住王皓轩腰间的手臂：

“求求你...求求你陪陪我..”

宋继扬幻想着将这个名不副实的哥哥占有着，突然小腹热烘烘的，微微扬起下巴，尖巧精致，眼角微微泛着红色，汗水从额头上流下。全身的洪流往那一个方向汇聚，情欲初始，惊心动魄，被这悚然的快感惊醒，难以置信自己无耻的想象。

“勾引我？对你有什么好处。”随即换上温和的笑容，迅速脱离他方圆的气息，拊掌笑了下，又主动贴上他因欲火而烧成绯色的身子，触到了皮肤，将自己亲手扣好的扣子，又一颗、一颗的解开。

小指腹和胸口接触，小指已经擦过锁骨，往下的位置一片红，只有一点点热度，却让宋继扬惶惑不安，整个人都沸腾了。

“我，在勾引你吗？”

“我只是喜欢哥哥戴着眼镜一副斯文败类的模样，想要跪下帮哥哥舔...”

“想让哥哥...靠近一点，再近一点，再近一点...”宋继扬声音很小心，像只软糯的小奶猫小心翼翼地看着主人的脸色叫唤了一声。

当他的手引诱地抚摸王皓轩的发梢时，王皓轩的手臂已经不受大脑控制地圈住他的腰。

“我只是，幻想你躺我身边，或者压我身上，幻想你抚摸我，或者我咬你。”宋继扬打开嫣红的唇，汗水浸湿的发梢，白皙的近乎通透的肌肤，尤为苍白的一双脚踝上，主人稍稍一动，就落下一圈显眼的红痕...

“还渴吗？”他的声音冷若珠玉，有种好听的冷清。

王皓轩的手掌顺着膝盖，落下小腿，在脚踝处环住，然后打算原路返回，宋继扬一直是尽力配合的，当他的手从下往上摸索的时候，宋继扬却受不住了，两手紧紧按住他的手，不让他触碰：

“是不是他对你做了什么？”

“没有...没有的...”

“你为什么害怕？”王皓轩问。

“我不知道。”

“你撒谎。”

“我...我真的不知道！”他开始推搡王皓轩，从一开始只用了很小的力，到后来像条被网出水面的鱼，在他怀里绝望地挣。直到被牢牢抓着手腕，把他翻过去从后摁在墙上，用全身的力量压住他。

宋继扬流泪了，没有一点反抗的能力，王皓轩渐渐放松身体，喘息着说：“告诉我，是什么感觉？”

婚房花了很大功夫去布置，满天的玫瑰透着一股冷香。他捡起一片花瓣，深深地闻了一下，没有被玷污的气息。一个简单的闻花香的举动，由他做起来，总感觉带了点别的意味。

“我求求你...保护我，好吗？我求你...我可以，我可以做任何事！！”宋继扬很痛苦的模样，却还是很好看，睫毛扑腾如同入网的蝶翼，脆弱的坚持，惹人心疼又犯罪的想彻底撕碎。

“你很像一只漂亮的蝴蝶。”

王皓轩眼神不再是平和淡定，而是变得暧昧而充满挑逗性，他一路从上到下逐游丝转，缭缭绕绕贴着对方，释放着比迷迭香更加炽热的欲望。亲吻到锁骨时，与其说是咬，更像是在用犬齿反复磨蹭着喜欢的部位，性瘾一直被吊着迟迟无法被填满空的不满也说不定，被逼急了的宋继扬红着一双湿润的眼眸反扑倒。

擦拭掉他掺杂了过度恐惧的泪水，抚慰的笑了笑。

王皓轩白皙脖颈处被他啃咬几番，露出喷薄挑逗的筋脉，无不引埋性与野的气息，暧昧暗角下，虚伪的唇角张扬，野兽般的利牙慢慢厮磨鬓发。以鲜血疯狂祭奠黎明将至的狂欢那样，欲望自他体内最深处咆哮。

双腿不自觉的磨蹭在一起，舌尖不满足的舔了舔嘴唇，口中唾液不断分泌，之后又被手指悄悄搅拌而后吞下。手揉捏着还算有肉感的臀，一手圈圈点点这具柔弱又苍白的身体。

“是不是这种很想要，又得不到，放大的空虚、窒息和煎熬。”

宋继扬感觉王皓轩被他蹭的半硬，直接翻过身，面对面的搂着王皓轩，拿出注射针筒，靠近王皓轩，在他神志不清的情况下，往他的肩上注射液体进去，双腿架在他腿上方，让两根挺立互相的磨蹭着。

内裤被扯到脚踝处，握着宋继扬的前端，指尖如蝴蝶般飞舞去亵玩。舌尖温柔舔舐着耳垂，宋继扬再也克制不住声音，随着手指颤动和侵犯的频率，发出诱人的呻吟声，真的…很迷人……

穴口凉凉的也完全暴露在眼前，冒着水的端头被捏的紧，压抑着即将要破口而出的液体。

“下面黏黏的好难受，后面也好涨...好难受....哥哥....”绵缠又深入，另一只手却急促探进去粗暴的交合抽插，宋继扬被这行为刺激的意识一度恢复，又被爽到失魂失智，带着欢愉、痛苦与隐忍的神情，更惹得王皓轩兽性大发。

当宠物露出狰狞的面孔与獠牙时，主人该如何自保。

“装不下去了吧哥哥...承认吧，装的这么辛苦...”宋继扬尾音黏连，轻轻地抬起王皓轩的下巴，柔软的唇亲昵地落在王皓轩的眉心和唇角。柔顺地近乎温驯地将自己献出去，不自知地拖延出一点撒娇的意味。

平静的声音宛如惊雷击打在王皓轩的心头，把他摆出来的伪装姿态毫不留情的击溃。

“我被你的手指插到硬了啊。”宋继扬魔怔的露出笑容，将自己的一条腿抬起，胀到流出液体的下身缓缓的蹭进王皓轩手掌。

“可是，哥哥手指，太细太短了呢”

这个少年精致的就像一样瓷器，微睁着失神的眼眸，完全被药物所控制的神智，他剩下发狂般的律动，但却不能在这个少年身上留下一处瑕疵，他不能被自己那个禽兽般混沌的父亲知道。

但他又怎么甘心就这样被一个小孩挑衅。

他跪在花瓣上，青涩的伸出殷红的舌头一下下的舔过，用牙齿拉开拉链，咬住内裤将里面的硬物放出来，舌尖先从龟头往下舔，再舔到阴囊，然后再回到龟头。

“嗯.....”火热的肉棒打在脸上，宋继扬吃痛了下，抬起头直直看向他，饿极了似得忙含在嘴里舔吮。

“啊.....好喜欢.....好喜欢哥哥.....嗯.....”咕滋的唾液水声，夹杂着低沉性感的哼声，显得格外淫糜不堪。

“喜欢哥哥的东西？”

“喜欢，哥哥的.....什么都喜欢”像受了委屈的小动物似的回答，唇瓣上满是水渍，分泌过多的唾液来不及咽下。

“好弟弟。”在极度兴奋之下，王皓轩的手缓缓插入身下人的发中，腰腿一并用力，如同后面一样进进出出，使他几乎呼吸不过来，唔唔的鼻音淫乱地回荡于整个昏暗之中。

“要...想要哥哥....哥哥要保护我...”似乎特别饥渴的把舌头伸出来，脸上的潮红越发的滚烫起来。

小舌越发殷切的舔弄着口中的巨物，涎水不断顺着柱体流淌下来。

王皓轩心中的施虐欲越发膨胀起来，双手将宋继扬死死按在胯下，一进一出的，每下都几乎插进喉咙深处，尖端甚至被挤进了他的喉咙里，舌头的按摩和喉咙深处粘膜的紧窄压力他爽到极点。

因为射得太多太快，来不及吞下，白色的浆液从宋继扬惨白又猩红的嘴角两边渗出，淌过下巴，滴落到地上。宋继扬又伏下身体，嗅着腥臊的气息，一个舌头蠕动，舔掉了几滴液体。

他带着一股有些病态而脆弱的气息，一边发出声音的舔，一边扭着白的发亮的小屁股。

“还说不是贱货！都骚的撅屁股了。对着父亲是不是也是这样？”拇指和食指的指腹忽然用力按住他的上下眼睑，然後粗暴地压制，一下子扼住了宋继扬的脖颈，纤细白皙的脖颈被扼在手里， 从脖颈上可以依稀看见细细的青色血管，脆弱的好像一用力就会被折断。

“啊啊，痛..哥哥，轻点...”

红色的印迹随着光影忽明忽暗，宋继扬张了张嘴，那抹红艳就这么落入口中轻轻衔着，露水顺着他脸滑落。这种姿态，像一只柔弱的红蝶，灿烂艳丽，带着飞蛾扑火般的气息。

“哥哥...哥哥这样，和你父亲有什么差别呢？”宋继扬毫不畏惧的抬头，直直的正对着王皓轩，嘴角那一抹嘲讽性的弧度表达着他的不屑一顾。

“那不是我父亲。”他的父亲，在把他的母亲虐待致死时，就已经死了。

王皓轩的手指再次重重压着宋继扬脖颈的动脉，可以清楚的感觉到手下的脉搏的跳动，而他却不敢再继续用力下去，他害怕他的一个不小心，真的会掐死手下的人。

“哥哥，或许我跟该跟你父亲睡....呜....可能会更...舒服，舒服！！”一边被挑逗到高潮边缘，一边呼吸逐渐变得困难，窒息感涌上来，宋继扬的嘴唇微张，却发不出任何声音，大脑缺氧带来晕沉沉的感觉，嘴角的笑容逐渐收敛。

药物限制了宋继扬的行动，他的挣扎只是轻轻在王皓轩的怀里颤了颤，逐渐用力，宋继扬却依旧没有反应，淡然的黑眸直直的看着王皓轩的颤抖的瞳孔，仿佛被扼住脖颈的是那个王皓轩，而不是他。

“是吗？”

缠绵、热烈、却半强制半引诱的吻强迫他哭着张开嘴承受，王皓轩犹如胜利的王者一般，高傲的扬起头颅，音沉如水：

“看清楚，我不是他。”

他拉着他瘦弱的身体猛地起身，对着那张令人惊羡的小脸，一手将好不容易露出的器具又狠狠的推回体内，坚硬肉刺不断的摩擦、用力的划过柔软的内壁，牵扯着，抽拉着。抽出，再次狠狠的撞击，发出一声混浊的巨响。

疼，还有一种说不清的酥麻，大概是被挑逗起来的情欲，宋继扬情动的叫了出来，他不知道感觉来的速度竟是那样的快。下身的肿胀被触摸时，差点忍不住喷出来。

“哥哥，好哥哥，我要到了...放手啊.....”宋继扬不再嘴硬，出口竟是破碎且变了调的哀求。

挺着屁股就往王皓轩的垂物磨擦，还扭过头装做受不了，埋在他的颈边蹭着，像恶魔般的低声引诱着他。

“谁允许你射了？弟弟。”

王皓轩最后犹如溺水上岸的人一样松开了宋继扬，大口大口的喘着粗气，跌坐在地面，额头上满是细细密密的冷汗，而他的神情恍惚，瞳孔颤抖不定。宋继扬窒息感也随之消散，胸口加快起伏，呼吸从急促逐渐变得平静，看向王皓轩的眼神变得鄙夷。

“别叫出声……”王皓轩从腰后托起他的屁股，几乎像是在哀求：“不要叫！”

“哥哥…我…啊…”宋继扬嘴角沁出微甜的汁液，根本没有办法，嗓子仿佛不是自己的，下半身也不是了。

纤细娇嫩的声线呻吟着，有种泫然欲泣的美感。

他看上的目标，果然是单纯又干净。

他发誓，只要宋继扬再提及那个男人他，就会狠狠地把对方压在身下，一次又一次，一晚又一晚。带着可怕的占有欲，那疯狂的吞噬欲望，那令人胆战心惊的掌控欲。

被压在身下的男孩满脸泪痕，明明喊着不要，漂亮的双腿却自发地勾住男人的腰。后面被粗暴的动作带出外翻的小片粉红嫩肉，轻轻颤抖着、收缩着，仿佛在急切地邀请对方的再次进入。随着狠狠地插入，男孩短促地尖叫了一声，随後更加大声地呻吟起来，几乎不知疼痛也不知疲倦地继续交合着。

黑暗的房间，白色的躯体，黑与白强烈的对比，不断刺激着眼球。

宋继扬是在去给亲生父亲扫墓的时候被王皓轩的父亲绑架的，母亲为了换回自己，心甘情愿脱光了衣服，被注射药物、被调教成性奴，没日没夜就象是被驯服的奴隶一样，顺从地用自己美艳年轻的身体来取悦那个变态的男人。

“我知道我长得很漂亮、很无害。所以，男人们对我充满了怜爱和保护欲”

“可是...为什么...会有让人蹂躏的虐待欲呢...”

宋继扬张了张嘴，残破的音节无法连接起来，剩下的话语化为气流从喉咙中流出。

一张脸又甜又危险，让人不顾一切地想要沉沦。

他从来没见过这样的小孩，能够毫不犹豫的做出这样的事。

于是，用一种近乎撒娇的语气，抿嘴笑着，手指却忍不住掐紧了掌心，仍然压抑着说道：

“我不。”

他暗自享受着你追我赶、又毫不低头的暧昧游戏，又皱了皱眉，“嗓子哑了，就少说点话，留点力气，还有一晚上呢。”

宋继扬仿佛整个灵魂都给他，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，他剧烈地颤抖着，低着头将被子攥得更紧了，眼眶中蓄满了泪水，洁白的被子上多了两处水痕。

“哥哥..哥哥，我，我不行了...放我...”被强烈的刺激激荡着，他无声地张开唇瓣呼喊，极限的快感促使他更加激烈地摆动着，穴口嫩呼呼的粉肉开开合合，液体从中不断流淌。

蝴蝶起来了，渐变色的蝶翼呼扇呼扇。

药效将至之下，王皓轩摘下眼镜，这是他最性感的时刻，或许正是冷着一张脸狠狠地艹着对方滚烫的身体，一滴汗珠从他额头顺着鼻尖滴下，滴落到身下人细腻的皮肤上，激起两人千般万般的欲念。

“告诉我，感觉如何？”低沉的笑声中满是占有欲，他发狂般，不断的抽送着，低头看着宋继扬那粉嫩的后面随着自己的暴虐侵犯不断的翻进翻出，发出噗滋噗滋的声音。

“屁股，屁股又酥又麻，好难受...好想尿...”屁股不断蠕动着，大腿隐约开合之间，蠕动着细长的粉嫩裂缝，溢出的粘液闪动着淫靡的光泽，证实着刚刚受到挑引逗弄下的兴奋快感。

“不行，不行...不能深了，快要到了。”跌跌撞撞又期期艾艾地，追随着身体本能，张开了腿向他求索着。

“这里吗？是要快一点，还是慢一点，深一点，还是浅一点？”  
  
王皓轩几乎发疯似住宋继扬瘦弱的腰肢操干着，泪从宋继扬眼睛上溢出，撞击而出的精液在宋继扬白皙的皮肤上显得更加明显，看起来诡异而又凄美。

“不！！不能深！！不要深了.....要快一点，大力一点，啊...啊，爽，大力一点....”宋继扬捂住双眼，勉强用手支起身子，嘴角噙着一抹沉醉于这场性爱的笑容，身体传来无休止的麻醉感，让他的意识更加缥缈，当下他大脑闪过一些想法，被情欲刺激的无影无踪。

“别，别别拔出来，里面还痒啊。”每次硬物抽拔到几乎与他分离的瞬间，后穴便有一种空虚感悠然而生，王皓轩带出丝丝晶亮的液体，换套弄了上下插进又拔出，被宋继扬按着手塞到自己后面止渴。

“你必须要救我出去...带我走..啊啊，带我走...我求你...”宋继扬求生的欲望和侥幸的心理化作求饶的软语被王皓轩吞没于舌尖，他像发情的蛇一样，用身体紧紧缠绕猎物，心中欲望的沟壑被慢慢填平，放纵与背德带来的快感几乎要将王皓轩击垮。

“啊啊...我要死了...救救我吧” 伴随着王皓轩痛苦的嘶吼，宋继扬的身体重重的被撞的跌宕起伏，在这样的挑逗猛干下很快的又攀上了另一个高潮，如同支离破碎的洋娃娃，脆弱无比、毫无生机。

第一眼，他就看出这个纤细的男孩无比的渴望着有人能带给他安全感，他也确实这样做了，用爱和调教不断深入少年的心和身体。

层层叠叠的挤得着他透不过气，越是如此，他越是想冲破障碍，他湿漉漉的跪着，又满怀信任地趴在王皓轩身下，毫不掩饰地向王皓轩展示着高涨的性趣与内心的失落，哼哼唧唧地汲取宠爱。

“太....太大了不行。”宋继扬用一种自我毁灭式的在王皓轩身上，寻找着安全感，过分脆弱地跪在自己眼前，弓着瘦弱的背部，大胆放纵的扭摆着臀部，上下吞吐着自己的肉棒，无疑带给他强烈的快感及征服感，抽插越来越猛、越来越粗野。

“干死我快点，求你干死我...”尾椎密密麻麻传出的快感侵蚀着他，下面瞬间扩张开来，冲顶的舒爽传遍了他全身上下，叫的太多次了，只能还发出阵阵的呻吟声。

享受着无尽的快感，手不断揉捏着因被药物刺激而肿大无法收缩的下面，感受着宋继扬小身体不住的颤抖和激荡。突然，他纤腰一摆，屁股开始猛烈的向后顶，彷佛要夹断一般地紧缠着，小口紧紧的咬住自己，浑身酸麻得几乎失禁，差点连尿都了出来，王皓轩知道他被自己干到要泄了。

塞着自己手指的嘴里开始发出和哭泣呜咽一样喊叫，后面里传来火热的充实感，宋继扬不知廉耻的哭叫哀号起来，主动的摇摆丰满的屁股迎合着对方的节奏。

这种哭泣又发情的嗓音，混合成一种奇异而迷人的美感，直至两人一同被淹至没顶。

“我看到了哥哥床下的杂志.....有温柔的、有粗暴的、有强迫的……各式各样，带着滢亮爱液、黏腻润滑液、白浊精液的性器官。”宋继扬柔软的唇贴在王皓轩的手腕上，甜甜的看着他。

“答应我，替我保密，好吗？”他饶有兴趣的回应，指肚摩擦着宋继扬下巴，直到下巴处泛起片片红色。

“里面...有文弱的男孩半卧在镜头前，也有健硕的肌肉男对着镜头挺腰，还有脖子上挂着一根领带的瘦高男子穿着丁字裤，臀部正对镜头，一根细绳的底裤勒紧臀缝....”宋继扬黏黏的声音，断断续续地飘在空气里。

“所以呢？”王皓轩看着房顶的蝴蝶，散发着炽烈的光，跳著死亡之舞。

宋继扬没有接话，慢慢缠在他身上，舌尖在他的锁骨窝里来回舔舐，仿佛那浅浅的两道低洼处盛满了蜜糖，甜到令人上瘾。

“带我走吧，哥哥。”床上的人轻轻地动了动脑袋，毫无阴霾地笑着撒娇，他瘦的只剩骨架，裸露在外的皮肤苍白，以一种蜷缩的姿势将自己保护起来。

“如果我说不呢。”

“那就，一起死。”宋继扬被他逗笑，笑得想开花，引来群蝶。翘起嘴角，近乎贪恋地用脸颊蹭了蹭他，软软地靠在他的臂弯里，一字一句地回答。

“你错了，要死，也是他死。”空气里有一瞬的安静，两个像是各自在酝酿着什么。

“你不怕我是恶魔吗。”王皓轩深不可测的眼神与落地窗外折射进的月光相融，一并钉在黑檀木墙壁上。

“能和哥哥一起成为恶魔，我也甘之如饴。”宋继扬鼻尖浮动着香甜，滑顺柔软的肤质像某种披着艳丽表皮的生物。王皓轩明知他是潜在的危险，一旦触碰，就像沾上毒瘾一样不可收拾，还是不由撩拨了底线。

有什么凉凉的东西贴上了自己的脸颊，宋继扬低垂着眉眼与困倦纠缠，并没有看见他眸中一闪而过的光。

恶魔。

恐怕，只有他自己知道，是他亲手打破了世俗伦常的束缚，而并非这个躲在他怀里安睡的小男孩。

End.


End file.
